


when you're next to me

by asexuelf



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Christian Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Lime, M/M, Religious Guilt, Sal Fisher Has Low Self-Esteem, Sleepovers, Suggestive Themes, THIS IS A CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER, but travis and sal dont, do people still use lime tags, in this server we stay chaste!!, lots of implied naughtiness but no actual naughtiness, the mildest lime ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Travis and Sal have a sleepover while Henry is away.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Travis Phelps & Neil (Sally Face)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	when you're next to me

**Author's Note:**

> title is from hayley kiyoko's 'sleepover', although that song tells a different story than the fic here. i was watching dcoms all day with my sister, which helped me determinate that this was the best title u__u (please clap)
> 
> okay, small warnings for suggestive material and for some internalized homophobia, as well as some christianity. i'm not sure if anyone needs christianity warnings, but i'm a queer from texas, so i wouldn't blame ya.
> 
> anyways: enjoy!!

Sal's chest is warm beneath his cheek, but shockingly that isn't what makes him feel so cozy. The blankets are so soft they're almost ticklish, bought with Sal's sensitive scars in mind, but that isn't what makes him feel so snug. Gizmo purrs at their feet, curled in between Travis' leg and Sal's, but that isn't what makes him feel so cared for.

For the first time in Travis' life, things feel… serene. Which is strange, considering he's sleeping in a building he knows is haunted, but, almost ironically, he'd take demons over his father any day. And, as every molecule in his being is currently celebrating, there's no way Kenneth Phelps is going to be in Addison Apartments any time soon. For now, Travis is free. He's blessedly free to exist exactly as he is with no restraints other than the ones he carries with him - and those, he's learned, can be put down easily enough in the presence of Sal's bright blue eyes.

 _That's right_ , he thinks, it's just he and Sal tonight. Plus Gizmo, the cat reminds him, purring softly by Travis' ankle. Even Mr. Fisher is out tonight, away overnight on business in a nearby city, leaving Travis to blush wildly in the man's apartment as he spends his first night alone with his-

 _Boyfriend_.

Travis has to force the word out, even in his mind. It feels expelled like vomit - vile and burning, but also… good. Healing. Rebellious, but honest in a way he hasn't allowed himself to be outside of playground fights and hazy dreams of his mother. Neil says that the shame will pass with practice, that time will make the word feel _normal,_ if not beautiful, but time moves so slowly. At least, it does up until the moment he wants it to, it seems.

Last night was... incredible, to say the least. They watched movies Travis had never been allowed to see before, listened to loud music that shook its way through his skull in a way that felt amazing, ate so much junk food that Travis is still a little queasy… 

And they kissed. It's hard for both of them, but like Neil's advice states: keep moving forward and it will get easier. Not better, he'd admitted somewhat sadly, not always - but easier.

That did end up applying to kissing, surprisingly. It got less awkward, less frightening - Sal lost some of his shame as Travis lost some of his own - but it didn't get _better._ You can't improve perfection, after all. 

Each kiss was like a dream. It hadn't been the first time Travis had seen Sal without his prosthesis, but it was the first time he'd ever kissed the skin beneath it. A lot of it was missing, dark rouge scars left in its place, but Travis found he liked kissing those parts just as much as the skin that was there. Those plush lips were split in half, only the left side remaining, but the right felt just as good against Travis' mouth as the left.

"That's my teeth," Sal had whispered, embarrassed and shy. He still had a hand on his mask, the other on the back of his boyfriend's neck. "Are you sure you aren't uncomfortable?"

"I could kiss you forever," Travis had replied, just a bit too enthusiastically.

But that had seemed to soothe Sal enough. It had, admittedly, been a little hard to focus on Sal's comfort amidst the religious experience he was having, but he'd done his best, asking if Sal was okay, if there was any pain, if he wanted Travis to stop kissing his teeth like a weirdo.

Travis rubs little circles over Sal's sleeping chest. He'd been accommodating in return, careful to keep things chaste unless Travis took it further. And he _did_ take it further, if only to flick his tongue out and taste Sal's mouth, feel the curve and dip of his scars. When Sal had… _vocalized_ , Travis had pulled away, worried, breathing heavily even as he asked what was wrong, if Sal was okay. Sal was blushing, his ears bright red, and he said he was fine.

Thinking back, replaying that sound in his head, Travis can't help but feel a little proud. He'd made Sal make that sound. He'd made Sal feel that way.

 _Me_ , he thinks, bewildered.

What a guy like Sal could ever see in him, he'll never know, but it feels a little better knowing he can please him too.

All good things must come to an end, however - the evening passed quickly, too quickly, leaving them only with the cover of night. A part of him still wishes he could drag Sal up to the roof, hold him tight in his arms and show him the shapes those before them put in the stars, but Travis has church tomorrow ( _Oh, to go to church after a night like this…!_ ), so they turned in for bed. Travis wishes he had those hours they spent together back now, but only so he could do it all over again.

"I could kiss you forever," he whispers.

Sal shifts under him, solid and warm and awake. "Come up here then. Prove it."

The sound of his amusement is undercut with a tone Travis has never heard from him before. His face grows very hot but he follows Sal's instruction. And, if he says so himself, he thinks the proof is quite conclusive. Sal won't be doubting his feelings any time soon.

Somehow, he isn't late to church the next morning, though his eyes are bleary and heavy as he sits in his regular pew. Although Kenneth Phelps is there, staring out at the believers before him, Travis still feels Sal against his mouth, against his fingertips, and doesn't feel trapped. Doesn't feel afraid.

For the first time in a long time, he feels like he's in God's house and not a prison.

 _Neil was right_ , he thinks, listening to his father preach. _It does get easier_.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've got any ideas for a salvis fic you'd like me to write, please share! i realized salarry has like 400+ fics and salvis only has around 100, so i wanna try to fill up the tag to the best of my ability! 💪 salvis shippers gon' eat tonight! soups on, babies!!
> 
> ANYWAYS! - thank you for reading ! i hope you liked it 💖 feel free to lmk your thoughts!


End file.
